Romeo
Romeo, or more commonly known as "The Admin", is the supportive character of Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is mainly voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. (When disguised as Jesse, he's voiced by Jesse's voice actors, Patton Oswalt and Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber. Also, when in Jack or Petra's forms, he is voiced by Jack's voice actor, Fred Tatasciore, and by Petra's voice actress, Ashley Johnson). Overview Appearance Romeo's Colossus form is made out of prismarine and has glowing turquoise eyes. He is extremely tall, as shown when he towers over Beacontown. His snow golem form appears to be a snowman, but instead of a pumpkin head, he wears a top hat. He also has a blue coat with a light blue bow tie and an ice block for his bottom half. However, in "Above and Beyond" the snow golem's clothes are red with a red ice block for the bottom half. Romeo's Admin form has red hair, glowing redstone-like clothing, grey skin, and glowing eyes with yellow pupils and red sclera. Romeo's human form has Caucasian skin, black eyes, red hair, a grey T-shirt, blue pants and white-red sneakers. Personality Romeo is able to read Jesse's, and presumably any other person's whose hand is trapped in the Prismarine Gauntlet, mind and communicate with them telepathically. He is also somewhat mentally unstable, as noted by Jesse in "Giant Consequences". He is very capricious and erratic sometimes, as seen when he wanted the Sunshine Institute to burn to the ground simply because Jesse did not obey him when he tried to pit him against Jack/Petra. He is also childish at some points, as seen how he taunts Jesse when going to attack him in the Prismarine Colossus form and how he thinks that he can make friends by tricking other people. Romeo believes that those with power (or the strong, as he believes Jesse and himself to be) should rule over everything, while the weak (such as Radar and Jack, in his opinion) should be trampled underfoot. Romeo is often seen in search of a champion, or a friend, and often posts many challenges for them, such as the Sea Temple, the Icy Palace of Despair, and the Challenge Room in Romeoburg. However, he is willing to support those who, while not skilled, share his views, such as Stella. He believes that he should only make friends with the "strong" and that his "friends" should absolutely agree with his opinions, as seen when he tried to force Jesse to believe in his logic of the strong and the weak and when he wanted Petra/Jack to prove their loyalty to him by attacking Jesse. Although Romeo usually appears to be near-heartless, it is revealed in "Below the Bedrock" that he simply wanted to keep the Admins together. He also feels guilty for murdering Fred, so he still has good intentions and guilt for his acts. This is further shown in "Above and Beyond", where Romeo shows grief after Xara's death (determinant) and looks guilty for a split second after seeing Fred's hologram. He also shows a lot of misery at seeing the cabin he and the other Admins used to live in. Eventually, after he loses his powers, Romeo realizes the errors of his ways. He offers to stay behind and determinantly sacrifices himself to save Jesse's gang. He is also willing to return to the Underneath and "fix all the lives he ruined" to make up for his crimes (determinant). Death (Determinant) Killed by *Jesse (Caused/indirectly caused, determinant) *Petra (Caused, determinant) *Prismarine Colossus (Determinant) *Himself (Sacrifice, determinant) If Radar wasn't left behind in the Underneath in "Below the Bedrock", Radar won't appear with the Giant Enderman to kill the Colossus, which leads Romeo to commit his final act in saving Jesse, Petra, and Jack by distracting the Colossus away, redeeming himself in his final moment. If Jesse chose to bring Romeo with them, Romeo runs off getting the Colossus' attention, buying Jesse enough time to escape, before going through the portal, Romeo is seen being crushed by the Colossus. If Jesse, however, chose to leave Romeo, or Petra forced them to, Romeo stands on the top of the entrance and distracts the Colossus, and since Romeo is not where the Colossus hits the platform, he is not crushed, this leaves his fate unknown, however he may have likely died without holding control of the Colossus. Killed Victims *Sammy (Indirectly) *Vos (Indirectly) *Fred *Xara (Determinant) *Himself (Sacrifice, Determinant) Quotes Trivia *It was confirmed that Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc voices Romeo.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/164599234426/i-love-that-the-admin-goes-from-big-scary-statue **He also voices Romeo's other forms, except Admin Jesse. His Jesse form is confirmed to be first voiced by Blanc and then Patton Oswalt and Catherine Taber, the voice actors of Jesse.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167633381926/do-patton-oswalt-and-cat-taber-voice-admin-jesse *It was confirmed that Romeo can control multiple entities at once. *Romeo was the last Admin, and his powers were taken in "Above and Beyond". *Romeo has had the most voice actors/actresses voice him in the entire series. *Romeo is the only Admin that appears in both his admin form and human form in person. Unlike Fred and Xara. Gallery For all images related to Romeo, see Romeo/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Bosses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans